change is good
by angle-of-love22
Summary: he broke her heart, so she changed, and moved. met a new boy fall in love whats going to happen to her and what is she going to do when she see him again? find out TxS SxS NxT HxN
1. change

Sakura Haruno lived alone and was always the nice girl the one that always followed the rules never got in proble. She always work hard and never gave up. People called her a 'nerd' 'dork'. She away had her hair up, it was a weird color, pink she was born with pink hair. She had soft jade green eyes. She a straight A, goody two shoes. Her best friend is the cheerleader captain or the queen of sluts. Sakura would never admit it. He boyfriend is none other then sasuke uchiha, playboy, football captain.

Dating one of the innocent girl in the world, something wrong with that picture. But sakura loves the boy to death.

That is until

She caught her boyfriend and best friend making out at some party that HE took her to. Poor girl she ran right to her friends house…. gaara.

Gaara was a mean punk rock/Goth boy feared by all. When ever sakura was in trouble she go straight to him.

Gaara opened the door to see sakura her hair up in a massy bun, jeans, and brown turtleneck. Gaara was in black baggy pant and black shirt he head a nose pursing he looked wide eyed at the girl how was crying of course he lived alone.

"He cheated on me with my best friend," he said in between sods.

"Come in" he said opening the way for the smell 17-year-old girl. She walked in took her shoes of gaara lead her to the couch and sat her down gaara was dark but some time he was nice…..to some people.

"I'm sorry gaara it just….just I don't know who to go to" she said whipping her face off tears.

"hn sakura I told you this would happen when your boyfriends is a playboy and best friends a slut" he said slow rubbing her back.

"I know I was stupid to thing a guy like him would love a girl like me" she said. She had stop crying and he wasn't rubbing her back anymore he 'hned' and got up. When he came back he had a brink and gave it to her she drunk the soda that was in it

"gaara I can't go though another heart brick can you tech me to be like you" she asked him looking at the liquid

"you want to be goth" he said a little surprised

"yea and strong" she said "you never show emotion you never seem to get hurt" she add looking at him

"hm" he let out a small smile "o.k. but you have when I'm done you have to dump sasuke and move some where new, with you new personality deal" he said holding out him hand

she smiled.

"deal"

sakura spent the night in the guest room at his house the next day they skipped school to go to her house and though most of her stuff away and left to buy more. Cause gaara's dad was so rich it was not funny he paid for every thing even new couch, TV., and dresser. They also go new clothes most form hot topic alone with accessories.

After about a week she want back to school it took forever to get sakura's just right.

Mean, sexy, and evil, alone with nice it really hard on poor gaara.

Here she was stepping out for gaara's car people gasped and whispered as she walked down the hall

"sasuke" she said he turned around his jaw hit the floor and his eyes' where huge there was sakura with he hair cut short hovering over her shoulders with a fishnet shirt and red belly tank top over it, dark skin jeans and high hill. She ware make-up black and red eye shadow, with hot red lips.

"damn sakura where have you been" he muttered only he could hare eyeing her up and down

"is their summing thing wrong" she asked dryly putting her hand on her hip

"no, not at all" he said with a smirk

"sakura what happen to you, don't tell me that weird emo guy is rubbing off on you" ino he EX best friend said she sent her a death glare but only for a second

"no i… just though that I would change my style " sakura said with a smirk

"well change it back no one can be hotter then me" she said standing by sasuke

"oh really but I'm sure sasuke would still fuck you if you where ugly" she said

"what?!" they both said

"yea I k now you two do it like rabbits" she said then walked up to sasuke a whispered in his ear " I bet you loved it when she screamed your name, but you would have loved me more I would have been louder and make you go higher but you lost it" she said her hand was on his chest he pushed him and he fall

"where over sasuke enjoy you slut" she said walking right passed them

she walked around the corner

"o.k. I showed them up where am I going to live" she asked

"I got you an apartment in a different town near the college your going to, I mean to day was the last day" gaara said walking with her

"hm" she said walking out of school today you only came to get you stuff


	2. naruto and sai

Here she was in her new apartment gaara had got her 'I really owe him big time' she though unpacking the last of her things school starts next week

She walked to her kitchen bare footed with and golden anklet with red short shorts, and black tank top that was and inch above her bellybutton.

She was making a list for groceries that she need then there was a knock on the door.  
She opened it there was a blond with blue eye's in a orange t-shirt and plan jeans she was holding something and there was a boy he look like sasuke but he was really pale it was inhuman. She lends on the doorframe and looked at the boys the blond look like he was in the middle of a sugar rush.

"Hi I'm naruto uzumaki and this is sai where your neighbors" he said with a big grin.

"K you two most be very proud," I said with a small.

"No, what dickless means is that where roommates nothing more." Said sai

"WAIT YOU THOUGH I WAS GAY" yelled the blond

"Yes dickless" sai said

"Yea could fooled me," she said

"Yea well I want to give you this," he said handing her a box a closer look it was chocolate

"Hm thank you can come in if you want," she said moving so they could come in

"Wow this place looks nice" naruto said

"Yea I thing she likes it that way, so don't touch anything k dickless" sai said looking around

"Would you stop calling me that," he asked

"What dickless" he asked naruto nodded "but it fits you" "whatever where she go" he asked looking around

"I thing she in the kitchen" sai said walk to where he thing the kitchen is they soon find her in the kitchen

"Would you guys like any thing to drink," she asked

"Yea what do you have?" naruto asked her he was right next to her

"Well I have mat. Dew, coke, tea and coffee" she said looking a the list

"Mat. Dew!" he yelled

"No your having water I'm not going through a another sugar rush" sai said

"Really I though he was in a sugar rush" she looked back a forth form them

"No his worse, some things I feel like his father" he said rubbing the back of his head

"Well that mean when you have a chide you'll be ready" he said walking to the living they fallowed her.

"Hm HEY is this you boyfriend" naruto said pointing to a picture on the wiggling and eyebrow sai stop and looked at it sakura came to see what picture he was looking at it was on took not to long ago

She was in a red skirt and black and red-strapped shirt with high hill boots gaara was holding her bridle styli in his normal black pant and red shirt

"No it's a friend of mine he was like a older brother to me," she said walking to the living room.

"Really hey are you going to the leaf collage near here" he asked

"Yea why" "really so do we" well naruto and sakura where talking sai looked around and saw a pieces of paper he picked it up and opened it. It was a sketch of her asleep against a tree with a book in her lap.

"Who drew this," he asked sakura walking to her so her could see it

" the guy in the picture although he rather sing a play his guitar this draw" she said folding the paper up

"Oh he has a show tonight at a club you guys can come if you want" she asked then

"Ow, ow, ow can we, can we," naruto asked sai jumping up and down sai just moved his head to fallow the boy.

"What I your father" he asked

"Please!!" naruto asked

"fine just stop dickless" he said naruto stopped

"while see you at 8 bye" naruto said then ran dragging sai with him.


End file.
